Lasting Embers
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: Saia is a firebender ordered to spy on the Southern Air Temple. Mylinnia is an airbender and sis to the Avatar. Falling in love with the enemy is prohibited for both. What happens when Saia is ordered to destroy the airbenders during the Great Comet?
1. Arrival of the Envoy

_Hi everyone… _

_It has been a LONG time since I've posted anything on FF. I feel like I've just abandoned everyone. Anyway, I decided to post this as the prequel for my story "Fight for Millennia…" Preferably, read this fic before that one and you'll have a good idea about the OC airbender. _

_So, I'm going to jump right into this. Hope you all enjoy my precious past OC story. _

_Disclaimer: No owns it. Boo yah._

**Lasting Embers**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Prequel**

Saia is a firebender ordered to spy on the Southern Air Temple. Mylinnia is an airbender and sis to the Avatar. Falling in love with the enemy is prohibited for both. What happens when Saia is ordered to destroy the airbenders during the Great Comet? Prequel to "Fight for Millennia…" Romance/Tragedy…

**Dance One: Arrival of the Envoy**

* * *

><p>"Saia!"<p>

A young firebender with dark hair and golden eyes spun around at the sound of his name.

An even younger redheaded girl stopped before him, her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. "I-I needed to talk to you b-before..." She paused, looking up into his eyes. "Before you left..."

"I was on my way to the docks, Kahlin," Saia noted, "Sozin finally gave me orders to start my task. I can't miss this ship, so rush along."

Kahlin bit her lip nervously. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure... But I have to come back at least once before I finish my goal at the Air Temple."

The redhead smiled thoughtfully. "Okay..." she started, "How about I tell you when you get back?"

Saia looked at her curiously, but jumped slightly as he heard a horn sound down by the waters edge. "Well..." he murmured, holding his hand out to shake hers.

Kahlin rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Come home soon," she whispered in his ear. She then pulled away and added playfully, "Don't be dallying with those airbenders while you're away!"

He shrugged off her comment and watched her turn and rush back to the palace before he turned his back on his home and started for the ship.

* * *

><p>"Mylinnia!"<p>

"WHAT!"

"...You ready yet?"

A tall blond girl narrowed her silver eyes into the mirror. She bit down on the inside of her cheek in agitation.

"...Myyyyyyla?"

Mylinnia stormed across the room and swung the door open ferociously to look down on her little brother. "Aang. I swear," she growled, "Not one more word or I'll torture you in you're sleep again!"

"Torture?" he cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a second… Are you gonna rub peanut butter on my feet and get Appa to lick them?"

"No... That would be torture for Appa..."

"Oh... Then you're gonna put a bunch of fruit around me and make the lemurs attack me?"

The older sister narrowed her eyes.

"I know!" he said suddenly before finishing the rest of his idea in one breath, "You'll transform into me and run around doing crazy things, then turn into a lionmonkey, and finally make my head explode!"

"No, little brother," she growled at him, "but if you don't calm down I might airbend you off a cliff."

Aang watched with wide eyes as the blonde slammed the door in his face then rushed over to the mirror. Her long hair fell in waves to her hips. She wore a black tank top and a tan skort (she typically wears a skort because she IS an airbender and she goes WHOOOO into the air quite a few times during the day). Gold bracelets and anklets accented the outfit perfectly.

"Mylinnia?"

The young girl held back the urge to kill after realizing it was only Gyatso. "Come in," she called.

Her only guardian, the old monk, Gyatso, opened the door and came in quietly. "I think you've hurt his feelings," he chuckled, referring to Aang.

Mylinnia bit her bottom lip and flattened down the fabric of her skirt. "I'm just snappy and nervous right now, is all..." she murmured, "Things are beginning to change..."

The old monk rested his hand upon her shoulder. "Since when has change been something to be nervous about? Change is the opportunity for us to grow..."

"I don't WANT to grow..."

Gyatso hesitated before coming up with a suitable argument. "I recall that when you were younger, you would fight with all the little boys and come home showing your scratches and bruises proudly... YET, you have changed from then. You chose to change and start behaving and to look your best."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the blonde asked curiously.

"You grew when you realized it was time to grow. You flirt and dance and laugh. It's a stage of growing up that we all must experience. You knew when your time was right and you will be ready for the next stage." Gyatso smiled at the thoughtful look on Mylinnia's face. "Come," he told her softly, "We must celebrate."

Mylinnia nodded to herself and glanced back at the mirror one last time before following excitedly out the door. Little did she know that today she would meet the one person that would change her entire perspective in life...

Her one true love...

Supposedly...

And all of this on her simple fifteenth birthday...

* * *

><p>Saia landed firmly on the ground, stomach feeling as though it were about to claw through his midriff. He ran his fingers through his loose hair and took a deep breath. "So… This is the Southern Air Temple…" He was stating this as a fact of life, as if it would help settle his stomach.<p>

"Enjoy the ride through the Patolas?"

"Not necessarily," he answered, "I'm not very fond of heights, you see…"

The firebender then took note of the two monks before him. One was a master airbender, head shaved bald to reveal his blue arrow and a long gray goatee. He had an annoyed and detestable air about him, unlike the man him. The other was not a master as he had short brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"One can tell," the elder replied.

The disciple forced an awkward smile. "Welcome to our humble home," he greeted politely, "I am Enyo and this is my master, monk Tashi. The Southern Air Temple is glad to accept you for the time that you must serve here."

The black-haired boy bowed lightly, ignoring his queasy gut. He knew that the flying bison wasn't a good idea, but hey, how else was he going to get to the Air Temple? "The Fire Nation thanks you sincerely for upholding the treaty. I'll be very respectful towards the customs here. The Air Nomads will not regret my visiting."

"I hope you speak true, son," Tashi muttered with a hint of resentment. Enyo caught the angry tone and motioned to the envoy to follow as his master turned and walked away.

Saia sighed, wondering if the entire trip would be this awkward. The airbenders acted as though they were a completely different species. Setting his jaw confidently, he followed the monks through his new temporary home.

* * *

><p>Gyatso led Aang and Mylinnia into the large dining hall used for get-togethers and other celebrations in the temple. The room was dimly lit and music played. Many people were dancing and talking or sitting off at one of the tables.<p>

"Myla? Aang!"

Mylinnia spun at the sound of that idiotic name they sometimes called her by. "Seriously! Bumi!" She ran into the crowd and hugged the younger boy tightly. "It's been so long!"

Aang rushed behind her and started chattering to Bumi excitedly.

The blonde, however, was suddenly occupied. A boy about her age smiled a knowing smile to her from further in the crowd. He had bronze-colored hair and brown eyes. She stepped towards him, becoming lost in the sea of dancing people.

The boy held out his hand and she grabbed it, quickly being pulled into his chest and into a melodic slow dance. "Kuzon," she murmured breathlessly, "How have you been?"

Kuzon opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and chuckled as something caught his eye.

Mylinnia spun so she could get a glimpse and saw Bumi and Aang slow dancing playfully. Aang, who was facing the two older kids, grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"Wow. Those two are idiots," the blonde giggled.

"They always have been," the bronze-haired boy whispered back, "But they're hilarious and that's all that counts."

Silver eyes met dark brown. "Why are you two even here? You barely ever come visit."

"Bumi and I met up. We were talking about how we never get to see you two. So we decided to come see you for your fifteenth birthday and see what we can do about you two visiting us sometime."

"Ah…"

"I want you to come to my home in the Fire Nation… You've never been around to see the fire daises bloom…"

Mylinnia blushed brightly. "I'd like that. And I'm sure Aang's gonna LOVE to hear that. We'll have to go see Bumi first though or that's all he's gonna talk about when we visit." She chuckled lightly, "Did I tell you how nice it is to see you?"

"My turn!" someone yelled playfully.

The blonde was yanked away from Kuzon and was now facing a slightly younger redhead with a crazy-looking lazy eye. He snorted while he laughed, making Mylinnia giggle hysterically. "Oh, how I've missed you two!"

She pulled away from him and swirled seductively, glancing at Kuzon. She then grabbed Aang, pulling him into her dance. The room spun and shook and Mylinnia was high on happiness. Her eyes scanned the room and suddenly stopped at an unfamiliar face. Golden eyes met her silver ones and she felt her cheeks flush at the connection.

"Myla!"

Her attention snapped back to Bumi and she continued to dance and joke around about how he shouldn't call her that.

Apparently, she had never needed to be nervous anyway… Her closest friends were finally with her…

* * *

><p>Saia made his way to a small table and sat beside a few of the monks. He had been left there by his companions after they arrived. As of right then, the feast looked more like a party.<p>

He scanned the room lazily and, sitting there, drinking his cup of tea was when he first laid eyes upon her. He froze and stared across the large room towards a small group of kids that had started dancing.

A young girl swayed with the music while she smiled and laughed with her friends. Her silver eyes glanced back at him, meeting bright gold.

Saia jumped and tore his eyes away from her, coughing lightly.

"Feeling well?" the man next to him asked.

The firebender nodded his head, "I'm fine. Tea went down the wrong way."

The man stood, laughing, and started to walk away. "Well, be careful young man. Wouldn't want to choke now, would you?"

Saia sighed and looked back up cautiously. She was dancing still. Her long blond hair moved with her body in a hypnotizing dance.

Had she noticed him watching her?

At the signal of one of the monks, the music faded and stopped, stirring the boos and whines of the group of dancers. Everyone seemed to quickly find a place to sit and most of the children and teenagers just sat on the floor.

Saia sighed in relief once he realized that he finally recognized someone. That man was the senior monk of the Air Nomads, Monk Pasang.

Pasang raised his hand, calling for silence. Once the room had hushed down, he began to speak. "Thank you, to everyone that came to this celebration tonight. I'd like to remind you all that our beloved sister, Mylinnia…"

"Myla!" One of the kids yelled loudly, interrupting horribly.

Mylinnia reached over and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

The senior monk sent them a scolding look and continued. "Mylinnia turns fifteen tonight. This is her last year among the Southern Nomads, so let's make it her most memorable!"

The beautiful blond girl stood and bowed playfully to her friends and the head monk as a few people clapped along. She sat back down in a fit of laughter, joking with her friends about some unheard comment.

Monk Pasang smiled knowingly. "Now, for the big news," he started, gesturing to the table where Saia sat, "The Fire Nation has sent an envoy to our home to stay for a few months."

Saia avoided the looks and stares directed towards him. He tried desperately not to meet the silver eyes that he could feel boring into him.

"The firebenders wish for a treaty of peace. More information will be available later for everyone. However, until then, let us eat the glorious feast we've prepared!"

The music started again and trays of food were suddenly brought out and put on all the tabletops.

"Enjoy!"

Saia looked at the food and occasionally glanced around the room to glimpse the girl named Mylinnia.

"Are you done here, envoy?"

The firebender glanced up to see Monk Tashi. "Yes. I seem to not have much of an appetite. Where will I be staying tonight?"

"Pasang arranged a small place for you for the remainder of your stay," he responded, "And you can feel free to explore the temple tomorrow after you're well rested."

"That sounds nice…" Saia stood and followed him to the door, brushing against a bronze-haired boy on the way out. He wore Fire Nation attire and their eyes met ferociously before they turned and continued to where they were going….

* * *

><p><em>Please Review People. We all know I need motivation. Lol.<em>

_And then I turned myself inside out_  
><em>la da da da da<em>  
><em>And it's all about<em>  
><em>the way your hips move<em>  
><em>Side to side,<em>  
><em>Left to right,<em>  
><em>Guide me home tonight.<em>  
><em>And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning.<em>  
><em>A little more you,<em>  
><em>Be my lantern.<em>  
><em>Help me shine on through.<em>

_Baby,__ well I gotta have you loving me tonight._  
><em>And when my world has become a whirlwind<em>  
><em>Will you be my white flag?<em>

**_Love. Peace. And all that Bull****_**

**_Myah_**


	2. An Outsiders Chance

_Nyaaa!_

_Chapter two already up. Worked two days straight for this one! Anyway, the hardest part was definitely the airball game. Look forward to it. It's AWESOME._

_Disclaimer: The ball. No owns it. _

**Lasting Embers**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Prequel**

Saia is a firebender ordered to spy on the Southern Air Temple. Mylinnia is an airbender and sis to the Avatar. Falling in love with the enemy is prohibited for both. What happens when Saia is ordered to destroy the airbenders during the Great Comet? Prequel to "Fight for Millennia…" Romance/Tragedy…

**Dance Two: An Outsiders Chance**

* * *

><p>The Fire Nation envoy walked down a long stone corridor. Never had he been anywhere as boring as the place he was leaving. The meditation hall… The Fire Nation didn't have mandatory meditation sessions. They didn't care about serenity or peacefulness. They wanted strength and rage.<p>

Saia didn't know how to handle the customs of the airbenders. They woke up early, meditated for hours without falling asleep, and were extremely humble. He could tell some of the younger citizens gave him dirty looks and were suspicious of him, but that was because he was an outsider. Completely understandable.

He continued outside into the early morning sun. It glistened in the water of the big fountain that was in the courtyard. He shaded his eyes for a moment and could see a group of teens sitting at the edge of the fountain, jokingly splashing water at each other.

His golden eyes quickly averted when he realized it was the same group of teens from the dinner the night before. He had only gotten a glimpse of the blond girl and the Fire Nation visitor, but that was enough to recognize the group.

Saia walked around the fountain to avoid the glare of the sun and decided to explore the rest of the temple. If he wandered around the courtyard, he would start looking like a stalker. His eyes were drawn to them when they laughed and joked. That was more life than the rest of this place had.

He glanced back only once to get another look at the blond girl he had already come to recognize since he had been here. It was only a quick look, though. After that, he quickly walked off, hoping they didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Mylinnia lowered her eyes in thought. Who did that envoy think he was! Could it really just be a coincidence that every time she saw him, he was watching them? Of course, they were loud and obnoxious, asking for attention… but did he have to stare? She sighed after seeing him walk off. He was probably going to explore.<p>

"Myla?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over at Bumi, who was worried when he noticed her not smiling.

"You noticed him too?" Kuzon asked, practically reading her thoughts.

Mylinnia shrugged. "It's not any of my business what an envoy decides to report back to his country," she said casually, "If he wants to ignore his work and write about our stupid pranks, he can go right ahead."

"And while he's at it, he can write about sleeping during meditation," Bumi added.

The two younger boys laughed, but the Fire Nation boy gave Mylinnia a concerned look. "He looks like trouble, Myla…" he murmured, "Don't trust a military brat. They're sly and deceitful. I would know. Fire Nation is brimming with them."

"He looks so lonely, though," she said sadly, "I bet he's bored out of his mind here."

Kuzon stood up and stretched his arms far above his head, brushing off her feelings about the new envoy. "It's getting about that time…"

Mylinnia looked up quickly, new worries flooding her mind. "No…"

"WHAT?" Aang and Bumi whined in unison.

"We didn't get to climb to the top spire yet!" Aang protested.

"And THAT, you are NOT doing anyway!" Mylinnia snapped. She then turned back to Kuzon, "But you just got here…"

The bronze-haired boy gave her a sorry look. "I know," he explained, "but I'm in the academy and I still have to get Bumi home safely. This was all we could manage. I promise I'll make it up to you…"

Bumi looked between the two teens and then broke into a fit of laughter, snorting violently.

The blond girl rolled her eyes and hugged Kuzon tightly. "I'm gonna miss you…" she whispered into his embrace.

Kuzon held her softly, blushing when his cheek brushed against her head. This is all he wanted from the moment he met her. Just to hold her and make her happy. "Just give me a few months," he murmured, "I'm going to bring you to Fire Nation and you'll be able to see the fire daises… You'll love it. The culture is so different."

Mylinnia pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I can't wait… I'm sure you'll pull out all the stops." She then smiled and turned to Bumi. "YOU are the one I'm gonna miss!"

The Fire Nation boy smiled knowingly as the blonde tried to squeeze the small Earth Kingdom boy playfully. She planted a goodbye kiss on his forehead before turning back to Kuzon and doing the same.

"Should we walk you back to the bison hut?" she asked awkwardly.

"Extended goodbyes only make things worse," the bronze-haired boy noted sadly, "Aang and Bumi are hard enough to separate as it is."

Aang gave the two a pouting look. "We're not THAT bad. Plus, I see Bumi more than I see you, Kuzon."

"After next year, it's going to get way harder to meet up too…" Mylinnia added, "We'll all be separated. I don't even know if I'll be allowed to see any of you."

"It's decided then," Kuzon announced, "We're going to have a huge get-together before this time next year. All four of us."

Bumi snorted in excitement and Aang jumped on top of the courtyard fountain.

Mylinnia smiled and shook her head in acceptance. "You three are amazing…"

The Fire Nation boy started to turn away, but paused, locking eyes on the girl across from him. "Bye Myla…" He then turned completely, "Let's go, Bumi. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Saia sat down with a cup of tea. He had come back to the room that the monks had given him for his stay. It was a nice, simplistic place. The apprentice, Enyo, stayed here with him, which was relieving considering the other choice would have been monk Tashi.<p>

The envoy's favorite spot in the house was definitely the balcony. There was a beautiful view of the temples' blue spires and the open sky, where lemurs, bison, and monks flew carelessly.

Just below was a huge airball arena, which Enyo persisted was a bad thing. He carried on about stray balls and amateur benders. Saia hadn't seen an actual game of airball, so he didn't have an opinion, but it was pretty far below him. A stray ball would be FAR off if it managed to end up near their balcony.

The Fire Nation envoy heated up his tea through his hands and relaxed, watching a few airbenders gather around the arena. It looked as though he would finally be able to see a game.

"We don't have enough players…" a random airbender boy whined.

"Anyone seen Aang?"

"Pfft. His foreign friends are in town. He doesn't have time for airball."

"We can call Jinju…" another boy suggested.

There were only three of them, but it looked like they didn't have enough players. Saia would have offered to play, but he had NO idea how… Plus, the younger generation of airbenders would have been hesitant to agree.

He took another sip of his tea and sighed in disappointment. Oh well… He would have to find something better to do then. He stood up and started inside. Maybe he could find a snack at the market.

"Aang! Mylinnia!"

Saia instantly stopped in the doorway. He knew that name… Slowly turning back to the balcony, he could see a young bald boy with a blue arrow on his head. Beside him stood an older girl with long golden hair. Just his luck. Her again.

There were five of them discussing a game now, but apparently they were still not enough. The envoy wondered where the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation visitors were, but the thought didn't linger for too much longer. Especially when he realized he had been spotted by that one girl that always seemed to notice him.

Mylinnia was gazing curiously, like a plot was brewing just behind those silver orbs. She lifted an arm and pointed up at him.

Saia was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. She was definitely pointing at him. But why?

The other airbenders were looking now and the boy called Aang was grinning in excitement.

Mylinnia wriggled her finger, beckoning the envoy to come down.

He hesitated for a moment, breathing deeply and taking in what was going on… Then he motioned to the airbenders that he would be just a minute and turned to go downstairs.

The blonde smiled triumphantly. "Looks like we've got our last player," she announced to the other kids.

"I don't think this is a good idea," one of the boys muttered.

"Yeah, I bet he doesn't even know how to play…"

Mylinnia exhaled in annoyance and faced the doorway that she knew he'd be coming from. "It's ok," she started, "Aang will be on his team to balance it out, since he's already a master and all."

The boys were giving her pouting looks when Saia exited his room and walked towards them. He looked awkward around airbenders. He just didn't naturally fit in.

"Hi," the blond girl greeted, trying to be friendly and hospitable, "I'm Mylinnia, this is my brother, Aang, and our friends, Juta, Ran, and Haruto." She motioned to each of the boys in turn and continued, "We're short on players and you look like you have nothing to do. Mind joining us?"

The Fire Nation envoy looked up at the playing field. There were huge wooden poles elevated out the ground at different heights. They looked wide enough to stand on comfortably, but playing a ball game atop them would be a challenge. "I don't mind…" he replied, "I've been wanting to see how airball was played anyway."

The female airbender smiled slyly and turned to her friends. "Haruto and Juta can be the defense on my team. Ran, you and…" She halted her words quickly and looked over at the new guy, embarrassed. "Your name?"

"Saia…"

She gave him a sorry look and tried to laugh off her blunder.

"I'll be offensive, if that's okay," Aang butted it, "Then Saia and Ran can be defense."

Ran was still pouting, not liking the idea of being on the outsiders team, but he knew Aang was the strongest player here, so he quickly got over it. Juta and Haruto high-fived each other and raced to claim their places on the field.

Aang and Mylinnia ran to the field and used airbending to jump to their respective places.

Ran stayed where he was to talk to the newcomer. He pointed at Mylinnia's side of the field first. "The point of the game is to get the ball into the target behind her, but Aang pretty much handles that. You and me have to defend our goal," he explained, pointing at the opposite one, "Since we're the defense, we have to block any attacks from their side. You can't airbend, so… Good luck…"

Saia gazed over the field one more time before he took a running start, jumping from one pole to the other till got on top. The surfaces of the poles were worn where airbenders had been playing long before them. He jumped to the left of Aang, finding a place where he could easily move from side to side to block a ball.

"Fifty goals names the winner?" Juta called over to Aang.

"Let's start with five," he replied, "That way, Saia can get used to the game."

"Sounds good to me," Mylinnia said with a thumbs up.

The envoy was paying attention to the interactino between the airbenders, but he never noticed that Haruto had somehow attained a wooden airball. It was hollow, as you could see from the slits and holes in it. Apparently, airbending gave it momentum. Haruto tossed the ball to Mylinnia, who then threw it to Aang.

"Oh, I'm starting?" the young master asked with a big grin, "Fine with me!"

Aang held the ball between two hands. He wasn't touching the ball anymore. It hovered evenly beneath his palms and spun rapidly. Then he tossed it as if he were bowling. It bounced off of the giant pillars, going faster than Saia's eyes could follow.

Suddenly, Juta moved swiftly, airbending the ball in a completely different direction.

Saia watched the ball bounce, worried it would come in his direction. The kids knew this field better than he did and knew where the ball would go. They also knew he probably couldn't keep up with the ball, which was obvious when it flew past his head and towards the spinning target behind Aang.

Luckily, the young master jumped up and blocked it before it hit the goal and sent it flying back towards Mylinnia's head. It was so fast, she barely had the time to dodge before it hit her goal.

The blonde narrowed her eyes while Ran and Aang cheered excitedly for their victory.

"Team RAS one, Team JHM zero! Your serve!" Aang announced. He then turned to Saia, who was still in shock of how fast the ball had been. "You alright? Still wanna play?"

The envoy nodded, gaining his composure. "I was caught off guard," he replied, building up confidence. He WAS a firebender after all. "Don't worry. I'll be better next time. That's NOT going to happen again."

Aang grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be counting on ya!"

At this time, Mylinnia had the ball and was spinning it like her brother had when he served. Her eyes scanned back and forth, determining where the weakness of the group was. Finally, she threw the ball and it was heading towards Saia.

This time he was prepared. He jumped to a lower pillar in front of him and did a flip. The ball zoomed towards the pillar he was just standing on, but before it hit, the firebender's foot hit it in midair and sent it flying straight into Mylinnia's goal.

Silver eyes widened in utter shock. He was supposed to be helpless… He made a goal in one!

Aang and Ran were having a field day now. Two in a row was awesome when they were playing a 5 point game. They jumped over to the envoy, giving him high-fives and whistling.

Mylinnia exhaled in annoyance, grabbing the ball that Haruto handed her. She needed to pick up the pace before they lost five to zero. This time she would have to try making it past Ran.

"Two to zero Myla!" her brother called, moving back to his place, "Your serve!"

The blonde served quickly and sent the ball bouncing off of a bunch of pillars, hurtling towards Ran. He was ready and used his airbending to send the ball bouncing off towards Haruto.

The defensive player noticed the change in the game very quickly and used the side of his fist to pass to Mylinnia, who kicked the ball straight past Aang's head.

"YESSS!" the blonde cheered, jumping up happily, "YOUR serve now, brother!"

Aang jumped down on the ground and grabbed the ball and made it back to his spot. "Okay, Myla…" he spoke calmly, "We're still a point ahead."

She responded only by sticking out her tongue.

The young master airbender served straight towards his sister. This was a direct challenge in her mind. She swiftly airbended the ball back, but towards Ran, who she believed to be the weaker of the team.

Ran avoided the attack by passing to Saia with his airbending.

The firebender blocked it by using the side of his closed fist. The ball hit a pole in front of Mylinnia, bounced, then rocketed around her and into the spinning target.

The female bender whirled around in shock. "HOW did you even do that! You're a newbie!"

Saia smirked at her and shrugged casually. "Beginners luck, I guess."

"Beginners luck…" she muttered in agitation, "Yeah right."

Mylinnia spun the ball and sent it directly towards Saia, but averted just before reaching him and launched into the goal. She was immediately ecstatic and practically dancing on her pillar.

Ran and Haruto started laughing while Juta just shook his head in disbelief.

Aang had already grabbed the ball and was climbing back to his place. "Three to two," he announced, "And nice goal in one, Myla. Very impressive."

"It was a lucky shot," she laughed, "I didn't mean to that time."

"Then why don't you just stop trying," Saia suggested with a sly smile, "Then maybe you'll get more lucky shots."

She narrowed her eyes back at him. "Fat chance."

Aang was up now. He sent the ball hurtling towards Juta, who blocked it by kicking in Ran's direction. Ran had to jump to hit the ball towards the other team.

By the time the ball made it towards Haruto, it had started losing speed, so he used his airbending to speed up the ball and send it zooming past Aang's head and earning Team JHM another point.

"TIED!" Juta shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, take THAT!" Haruto chimed in.

Mylinnia was smiling victoriously at her brother, arms crossed triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean you've won," Aang murmured.

"Just means we're back on an even playing field…" Saia added.

Aang sent the ball bouncing all over the playing field. No one could tell where exactly the ball was headed. For a second, it would fly towards his sister, then steer towards Haruto, then bounce off and go towards Juta.

Mylinnia was ready for the ball, but Haruto wasn't. Sadly, he had predetermined the path of the ball and missed when the ball flew past him, bounced off the pole next to him, and earned Aang's team a goal in one.

The blonde dropped her forehead into her open hand. "Did we really just let him make a one-shotter…?"

Aang was jumping up into the air in triumph.

Saia was laughing freely at the silly airbenders. This was the first time he actually felt like he fit in. They were playing and exchanging taunts and laughing together… It was nice. He was finally enjoying his stay here.

His golden eyes glanced over the blond airbender. She didn't look happy. Her lips were pursed in aggravation and her eyes had a glint of disappointment. She glanced up and when their eyes met, a smile crossed her face.

The female airbender caught the hollow wooden ball from Juta and got ready for her serve. "If you manage to get this one, you win," she called to the opposite team.

She shot the ball towards her brother, but before it made it into his range, it bounced towards Saia.

The envoy dodged the ball, letting it pass his head, but it ricocheted off and back at him.

Mylinnia gasped and her hands flew to her gaping mouth.

Someone shouted "Dodge!", but before anyone could process the word or who it came from, the airball hit Saia in the side of the head, instantly knocking him off the pillar and onto the hard ground.

Aang was already at the firebenders' side before he hit the ground. He should have blocked the ball before it hit his teammate.

Mylinnia was on Saia's pillar now, crouching down see if he was okay. "Is he alright!" she panicked, "I didn't mean to knock him out. Oh no… Gyatso is going to murder me…" She was already frantic.

"He's alright," her brother told her, "Just knocked out. I don't think it's that bad."

"Let's go get a second opinion…" she murmured back, "If he has a concussion, I'll be in trouble…"

Aang only nodded solemnly in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Traitorous fool!"<p>

Was that his mothers' voice?

"I told you," whispered Kahlin, "You should have listened to me…"

Saia couldn't understand where these voices were coming from. Who was being locked away? And what did Kahlin tell him?

Faintly, he heard his father, "When the time comes, the Fire Nation will need you, Saia."

A baby started crying and everything became vague.

"Awe, mine collapsed again…" a female voice whined, "Guess we'll have to toss it after I go check on him again." The voice chuckled lightly and seemed to be getting louder.

It was such a familiar voice…

Saia opened his eyes and he saw a small living room. It was very simplistic, like all of the rooms at an airbender temple. Natural light filled the room, making him feel exhilarated and rested. He tried sitting up, but a pain in his head punched him in the temple, making him lay back down and reevaluate how he was feeling.

"Don't sit up," that familiar voice ordered, "Just relax till I wash my hands off."

The envoy noticed that he was laying on a rolled out bed and there was an open door across the room. Within, he could see a girl with long blond hair. Oh… Mylinnia. That reminded him of the airball game. Everything had moved so fast.

"I hit you pretty hard," Mylinnia noted, coming from the open door and resting a hand on his forehead, "I was scared you got a concussion, but I brought you here and Gyatso said you were fine. How are you feeling?"

Saia was concentrating on the damp hand on his forehead. The wetness felt good against his hot skin. It made the pain dull some. "I'm alright," he told her, deciding not to tell her the rest of what he was thinking.

She had a pitiful look on her face now. "I'm sorry… I didn't think it would have hit you. If I had known you would get hurt, I wouldn't have dragged you into our game…"

"Why DID you?" he asked curiously, since she was already on topic.

Mylinnia hesitated at first, but averted her eyes shyly. "You looked so lonely…" she admitted, "Everyone's been avoiding you like a plague, so I wanted to see what you were really like…"

"Thank you," he murmured, "You're the kindest person I've met so far… And I enjoyed myself, so don't be sorry."

She sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. "Well, talk about a bad first date," she murmured. The corners of her lips tilted up as if trying to force a smile to go along with her half-hearted joke.

Saia chuckled lightly, "We'll just have to make up for it next time."

Mylinnia was taken aback for a moment, but she caught the seriousness lacing his tone. She gave a him a sly look, mentally scolding him for being so forward. She knew she shouldn't be flirting with the envoy. It was forbidden…

But…

He WAS handsome… And there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on… It intrigued her.

She thought about it for a brief moment, but it couldn't be helped. How would she know what could happen unless she tried? And what if she regretted it down the road? Perhaps she could escape this fate of monotony and meditation…

Or perhaps it was just a stupid thought in the first place…

"Guess I'll have to hold you to that."

* * *

><p><em>Loved this chapter. I felt like I actually planned it out and wrote it pretty well. Let me know what ya'll think. K-Thx-Bye!<em>

_Well, it started with your hips...  
>So I moved up to your lips to take a chance,<br>Ask for a dance,  
>Cuz you're the cutest thing on this side of the world<br>We call our homes,  
>Yet I feel so all alone half of the time,<br>We gotta live with what we got,  
>And I got nothin so I pray you take my hands,<br>So we can conjure up something rad...  
>And you could move on with your whole life,<br>Just like you do  
>Just like you shoo be do do do<br>But you could make everything alright,  
>And I want you to<br>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,  
>Was loving on you…<em>

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull******_

_**Myah**_


End file.
